


April 11, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos turned to Supergirl and smiled as he bought another treat for her in Metropolis.





	April 11, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos turned to Supergirl and smiled as he bought another treat for her in Metropolis after she saved his life from Silver Banshee a few minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
